roses R red violets R blue you know why i hate you
by nyxera
Summary: Hermione silently snuck out of the slytherin common room and ran right into the one person she'd been hoping not to see "and what exactly are you doing here Granger?" malfoy drawled uh oh this was gonna be hard to explain.
1. truth or dare?

"**Hi guys I know I said I wouldn't do Draco Hermione but my bff loves them so she wouldn't read it****unless I did and if you can't beat them join them right? So any way I wouldn't write if I didn't have what I consider a good idea and it's also a ginny oc so any who thanx era. **

Chapter 1 truth or dare

I followed Harry Ginny Ron and Lavender into the Gryffindor common room and sat down on one of the huge couches with a big bowl of buttery popcorn. "Harry goes first" Ginny proclaims. Harry glares at her "NO I DON'T" Ginny rolled her eyes "fine, Lavender you can go first, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Lavender declared giggling drunkenly smirking Ginny says evilly "next time you see Snape I dare you to give him a lap dance." I laugh with ever one else unlike us though Lavender sank down in her seat glaring at every one who dared to laugh selecting her prey she says "Ron truth or dare" he looks so scared I almost feel sorry for him I may be over my crush on him but I'm still his friend I did say almost though in a way it was his fault he and Lav Dav or whatever he's calling her nowadays decided to go out and get drunk so… on second he deserved it.

"Truth" Ron says slightly slurring his words looking kind of put out Lavender says "is it true you used to like Pansy?"

"Yeah" Ron says his ears turning red, as he looks around helplessly his eyes land on me "Hermione truth or dare?"

Suddenly feeling daring I stupidly say "dare" he thinks for awhile then smiles and says " I dare you to sneak into the Slytherin common room and change all their house colors to to the Gryffindor red and gold right now" he smirks proud of himself. I on the other hand are so mad I'm shaking but it quickly turns to fear as I realize he means it."B-b-but I don't know the password" I finish.

"Oh that's easy" Ginny says "it's pureblood pride."

"How do you know that" Harry says "you know what on second thought its okay I don't want to know" Ginny just grinned at him.

Shaking I get up hardly believing the mess id gotten myself into I'm a prefect for merlins sake! I walk slowly to the portrait hole open it and quietly head toward the dungeons. When I get to their portrait hole it's too dark to see what the picture is of "pureblood pride" I say into the darkness the door swings open and I see their common room which is color in green and silver and dimly lit by the eerie glow of the lake which is weird because its well past dark but I shouldn't be surprised I mean I do go to Hogwarts, and this place seriously gives me the creeps so I quickly draw my wand and say the necessary spell when the colors change I slip my wand in my bathrobe pocket and silently sneak out of the Slytherin common room and run right into the one person id been hoping not to see "And what exactly do you think you're doing here Granger?"

Soo review please please please tell me how im doing and I will update I already have chapters 2 & 3 written peace love and draco im out no wait I have to do a disclaimer so this mainly j.k and plot is mine oh and Gabriel but… you don't know him yet


	2. the amazing bouncing ferret

_**Hi again guys I updated anyway even if you haven't reviewed **__**yet**_

Chapter 2 the amazing bouncing ferret

"Um well" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me "its none of your business" I finish lamely "besides what are YOU doing out at this time of night?" his face becomes emotionless and I know I've struck a chord "that's none of your business mudblood" he growls practically repeating what I just said.

Suddenly pissed I say "dammit you dirty ferret if you don't tell me what you were doing I'll force you too" my mind racing with all the terrible things he could have been doing, I raise my wand.

"Fine" he snarls "but if you tell anyone I swear I'll…." But I cut him off "I won't tell anyone Draco unlike you slytherins I CAN keep a secret" I say forcing his first name in there.

"I" he starts slowly "was seeing my girlfriend."

"Why weren't you in the Slytherin dungeon?" I shot back my eyes narrowed, wait unless they're in a different wing he WAS coming from the direction of the Ravenclaw wing, what if, no he wouldn't….. would he?

"Shes not in slytherin" he says as if speaking to a moron not the brightest witch of our generation "shes in ravenclaw" he finishes. To say I was shocked would be an understatement Draco Malfoy slytherin prince (or as I like to call him the amazing bouncing ferret) going out with someone not in slytherin it was unheard of I bet ol' salzar was turning over in his grave. "soooo who is she" I venture.

"I'm not going to tell YOU that Granger, so any way do we have a deal?"

"Yep" I say giggling at the stupidity of making a deal with malfoy who would have thought "you've got a deal you don't tell on me I don't tell on you"

"Good" he says then pulls out two rings with the slytherin emblem on them. Id seen rings like that before think Hermione think I tell myself I remember they were trust rings if one person broke their promise to the person wearing the other ring then the ring suddenly becomes hot and forces you to say every single secret you've ever had or kept for someone else the rings were very rare and worth a small fortune. "here" he says trying to hand one ring to me and slipping the other on his index finger.

"Ferret" I say "this is a slytherin ring I can't be seen with it, what if someone thinks you know…. Bad things"

He smirked "wow a griffindork through and through" shaking his head he says "wear it around your neck or are you afraid I will find out you were lying to me when you said you wouldn't tell?"

Glaring I snatched the ring out of his hand turned around and marched as quietly as I could in my slippers back to the Gryffindor common room. When I got inside everyone had already gone to bed. I went up the stair to the dorm I shared with Ginny and this other girl who was never there (seriously she didn't even sleep there) and brushed my teeth washed my face and pulled my bushy hair into a ponytail, then I took the ring out of my pocket and slipped it on my necklace right next to the locket my parents had gotten me for my birthday on the right side I had a picture of me and my parents from when we went skiing. I still hadn't decided what to put on the left side. Sighing I snapped the locket closed and climbed in bed

Review or else I will have snape get you muwahahaha any who diclaimer same as before.


	3. stranger

_**YES a review yay so I'm gonna update because I love it when you review**_

_**Darkness flowers thanx for the review this chapters for you**_

Chapter 3 strangers

I really really hate mornings and I also really hate alarm clocks especially the ones that are really really loud and go of at six in the morning yeah they suck.

"Come on come on" Ginny says bouncing on the end of my bed "we've gotta go get breakfast and last week you said that I could pick your clothes and do your hair and makeup so….. HURRY UP"

Id been joking when I said that really I had been, but since she looked sooooo excited I decided to endure the torture, I'm such a good friend.

_._._._._._._._.

It took an hour seriously an HOUR for her to have me dressed and do my hair and makeup; the good thing is it's a Sunday. She had me dressed In a spaghetti strap shirt that had the word GRIFFINDOR printed across it in magical lettering along with the shortest damn shorts I've ever worn and maroon flip flops. Ginny straightened my hair which she swears is what took so much time and curled it into big bouncy barrel curls that fell to my shoulders and for makeup she put on light mascara and peach colored lip gloss.

Ginny pov

After I got finished dressing Hermione I ran to my closet for something to wear I ended up grabbing a pair of dark jean caprees and a light orange tank top with ancient romanish sandals. I put on a dab of lip gloss and mascara and used magic to put my hair in a high stylish loose ponytail with a few pieces hanging down around my face. Hermione was still mad about me getting her up so early cause shes not a morning person at all, "Are you done yet?" Hermione whines.

"Yeah come on" I say when we get in the common room were met by cat calls I was used to them Hermione wasn't though, but she deserved the was stunning. When we got in the halls people stopped talking and stared. About halfway to the great hall I tripped. Not my face not my face I silently pray please don't let me land on my face just as im about to fall strong arms grab me and pull me up. I turn around and see this super hot guy (you know in that I'm dangerous don't mess with me kind of way) in fade out jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Might wanna watch were your goin" he says smirking, then turned around and disappeared into the crowds of people.

Hermione pov

I lost Ginny in the crowd somewhere I didn't even notice until I got to the door that goes into the great hall. It felt kind of weird walking over to the Gryffindor table because for a second every one stopped talking and looked at me. When I sat down Harry openly stared and Rons jaw went slack they both said something that sounded kinda like wow Hermione you look hot but they said it so fast I couldn't be sure, we finished eating I started to stand up and my necklace fell out of my shirt (is was long enough that it could tuck in the front of my shirt).

I quickly tried to tuck it back in but it was too late Ron had seen and said "hey 'mione that on your necklace by your locket"

**Disclaimer is the same **


	4. gabriel

Chapter 4 Gabriel

**Review please or I will be forced to send a horny pasny at you now you've been warned hope you heed it same disclaimer oh and to all my new reviewer dont have time to look up names right now will next time thanx and this chapters for you **

Hermione pov

"Oh this?" I say when its tucked back in out of sight ummm, thinks you're the brightest witch of your generation wait I know I smile mischievously "it's a souvenir I got from the slytherin common room, someone's gonna be missin it I imagine"

Harry grinned and Ron smiles looks like I found my get out of jail free card, since it was a nice day we decided to go hang out at the quidditch stadium. Ron and Harry went to go get their brooms, while I headed straight there.

"Remind me never to let you remodel my house, I hate red and gold" a silky voice says in my ear I turn around to see a blonde head merging with the crowd.

Ginny pov

Who is that guy I keep thinking to myself well I reason to myself he was kind of dark maybe he was a slytherin but I think if he was a slytherin wouldn't he have just let me fall? And made fun of me for being a Weasley? I don't know seriously I know NOTHING about this guy not even a name, and what was up with disappearing into the crowd like that? Oh I know I'll go to Amy and Ginger they know everything about everyone, they even got into the school files the bad news is their Ravenclaws AKA the smart ahem jerks of the school. I swear one half of the Ravenclaw house should be in slytherin Ginger is okay though, Amy is the one I needed to worry about she's a bitch and if I wanted something from her I had to give something in return.

After practical searching the whole school I found them in the library. Hi Ginny" Ginger says to me looking up at me from the ginormous book she's reading.

"Oh look weasleys here, where's the rest of your herd oh oops I mean ahem family" Amy snickers.

"Look" I say turning to Ginger "I need your help, there's this guy and I don't know who he is but my erm uh friend likes him so I kinda need info"

"Okay so what's his name?" Ginger asks oh crap I didn't think of that.

"I don't really know that's the problem well one of them uh any way he was wearing faded out jeans and a black long sleeve shirt today" to sound more like im inquiring for a friend I ad "I think."

Ginger laughs and says to Amy "sounds like she just described your brother"

"yeah right like one of Weasleys friends would like MY brother" turning to me Amy says "we'll help you but in return you have to sing at my birthday you can pick the song though well as long as it's not dirty"

"How did you know I sing?" I say they both give me a um hello look "Oh right" I say

_._._._._._._._.

I hurry over to the Gryffindor table hoping I won't be late because Dumbledore is supposed to be making a big announcement.

Hermione pov

Ginny is just sitting down when Dumbledore starts his announcement.

"this year I have decided to try something new with you students every house Gryffindor slytherin and the rest of the houses will learn the extended history of their specific house right after dinner for half an hour every single day for the rest of the year even on the weekends starting tomorrow" but I stopped listening that because of Ginny she was openly staring at this guy at the end of the Gryffindor table he was kind of gothic looking if you ask me and he didn't seem to notice her staring either he actually looked like he was paying attention to Dumbledore come to think of it I actually had a class with him it was ancient runes which was actually one of my most advanced classes.

Ginny pov

When Dumbledore was done talking I went go tell Ginger I had seen the boy who had prevented me from falling or as she knew him the boy one of my friends like I knelt down by where she was sitting and said "hey you see that boy over there" gesturing to him

"Yeah she says smirking that's Gabriel Amys brother"


	5. super snape

A lot of people ahem my 2 friends say this chapter jumps around a lot so I'm going to try to clarify as we go along also sorry for any spelling errors also review or I might just not update kind of longish chapter.

Disclaimer:

*me* guess what

*joey*you like tom riddle

*Me* uhh not what I was talking about actually it's that I don't own harry potter

*joey* haha I was right and now all of FF knows it

*me* grrr next time im doing the disclaimer with becca

Chapter 5 of lap dances pugs and blonde ferrets

Hermione pov (before and during potions class)

Today has gone by slowly so far but I have a feeling things are going to pick up in my next class, potions because of Lavender's dare. The look on his face will be priceless, I'm usually a good student but when it comes to Snape prank on, after class today im going to the room of requirement with Ginny and Luna to work on the three songs that were going to sing at Amy's party.

"Hey 'mione" Ron says "what do you think Snape will do after Lavenders well you know… dare because I don't want to have to fight with Snape over my girlfriend."

Rolling my eyes I respond "Ron firstly Lavender adores you and secondly she would NEVER cheat on you thirdly if Snape even considers erm stealing your girlfriend as you put it, we would have his job so could you quit worrying?" Harry snickers and Ron's ears turn red. When we walk in to class all the slytherins sneer at us which is normal then Harry glares back and responds back with a snide comment specifically directed at drac- in mean malfoy again normal I feel anger rise in me at that, DEFINETY NOT NORMAL!

We go over to find seats coincidently Harry and Ron sit together leaving me in the seat ahead of them with an empty space next to me. Snape our potions master for the day (since Slughorn was sick or something) entered our class room cape billowing sometimes I wonder (thanks to Ginny) what he would do if someone charmed his cape so there were two ginormous SS's on the back of his cape and when anybody asked what they stand for someone would say that they meant super snape somehow I don't think he would be very happy.

I am snapped out of my daydream by the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor Lavender was getting up and walking over to where snape sat nervously she proceeded to well you know,it was almost funny until you saw the look on snapes face it was kind of terrifying wait no that doesn't describe it well enough have you ever seen a hongarian horntail after someone's thrown rocks at it?

Cause if you have you would know pissed off is the understatement of the year that's exactly how snape looked and kind of well aroused who knows maybe Ron was right.

And then…… "GET OFF ME" snape bellows well there goes that idea. The rest of class was uneventful.

After class though Lavender came up to us in the hall and started talking " he docked us a hundred bloody points a HUNDRED and he gave me four friggin months with mcgongall that stupid filthy slimy acusating putrid shallow…" I stopped listening then something else caught my attention, Ginny was starring at that guy from my ancient runes class from across the hall looking well murderous?

Ginny pov (in the hallway passing time)

That stupid bloody git I'm going to murder him slowly and torturously preferably but that's not very Gryffindorly I tell myself huh well then I think reconsidering I guess im just gonna have to hire a slytherin to do it

Flashback to three mins before (in the hallway beginning of passing time)

I walk down the hall from my last class in a relatively good mood until a foot goes out and trips me and this time I actually fall hard

"What did I tell you about watching were your going Weasley?" he taunted so much for not using my last name I thought

"well maybe" I shoot back "if you were anyone worth looking at I would have seen you"

"watch yourself weasley" Gabriel growls and strides off

Present time (still passing time)

Yes I think that evil fake gutless Gryffindor will pay just you wait because Ginny weasley does not forgive and definitely does not forget

**The next chapter is done as well and I will upload it when I have at least ten reviews in** **all ** **review review review**


End file.
